Proving Myself
by Roy D Harper
Summary: A child wanting to prove to his parents that he is there. That he is jsut as good as the rest and even better. What measures would he take to achieve that goal? What allies and enemies would he make in his way? How this will change him from what he was? Bad Sumarry good story/Older!Naruto
1. Prologue: Abandoned but Loved

Prologue

 **Welcome everybody! Welcome to a new story called 'Proving Myself'. You probably already know what this is about, but here are the most important points:**

 **Naruto will be the same age as Itachi.**

 **The pairing is going to be with Kurotsuchi or Mei Terumi or Anko or Hana Inuzuka or Ayame.**

 **Naruto will have an Orochimaru like personality due to things that will happen in the story.**

 **The war already ended before Itachi and Naruto birth.**

 **Naruto will look more like Kushina.**

 **And for the people that follow me and are still waiting for an upload for another story, please don't be mad, but I couldn't help myself with this.**

 **And now yes, let's go to the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

 **Jutsu Name**

 **Prologue: Abandoned but Loved**

"So, you're having a little sister?" Itachi Uchiha asked his best friend, Naruto Namikaze that nodded grinning.

"Yup. And she will be way better than Sasuke!" Naruto proclaimed and Itachi smiled and shook his head with a small smile.

"Does everything between us have to be a competition?" He asked and Naruto shrugged.

"Not necessarily. I mean, I am better than you in most things so..." Naruto teased his friend that his smile grew bigger.

"Well at least I can get to Ichiraku stand first." He said as he took off running.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Naruto screamed as he chased behind Itachi. They ran until they got to the stand at the same time.

"Another tie." Itachi said between pants and Naruto smirked.

"Maybe... but next time I will win."

They got in the stand were the owner, Teuchi and his daughter Ayame received them. They made their orders and they continued with their talk. "And why aren't you with your family now?" Itachi asked.

"Mom said that it needed to be in a secret spot just in case. According to them, I was born the same." Naruto explained and Ayame eyes shined.

"Wait, you're going to have a little brother?"

Naruto nodded grinning "More like a little sister, but the idea is the same."

Ayame squealed "I bet she will be pretty like your mom. And I hope she doesn't come out like you." She teased and Naruto face fell.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you are kind of a troublemaker." Itachi remarked and Naruto stick his tongue at him.

"Whatever. I am going to be the best big brother you'll ever see. I am going to be also a great shinobi so she could look up to me and be proud of her big-" He stopped in his tracks feeling an evil presence. The fear suddenly overtakes him and he wasn't the only one. Itachi also tensed up and Ayame seemed to pass out.

He and Itachi got out of the stand to see what was that about. What they saw marked them forever.

In middle of the village, they could see a gigantic fox with nine tails waving in the air. His blood red eyes scanning over the village as he let out a mighty roar that pushed the kids off their feet.

Panic quickly followed. Everyone ran away from there towards the emergency tunnels that were in the village. Itachi helped Naruto get up as they ran too.

The smell of ashes, blood and corpses flooded the air. Naruto only focused on getting out of there. He looked around to see that his friend was lost in the crowd. He looked back to see the same red-blood eyes starring right at him.

Naruto gulped but was suddenly lifted by a shinobi with grey hair. "Kakashi! What's going on!? Where is mom and dad!?" Naruto asked his big brother figure that was running away from the fox.

"Don't worry Naruto. They'll be fine. Now we need to take you out of here." He said but Naruto wasn't calmed yet.

"And Itachi!? Where is he?!"

"His father picked him up. Don't worry everything will be fine."

Naruto was still staring at the fox that started to charge chakra in his mouth that turned into a ball. "Ka-Kakashi..." Kakashi looked back to see how a ball made out of chakra was going to his direction. He put Naruto under him, trying uselessly to protect him with his own body.

They were saved by the appearance of a giant red toad blocking the incoming attack.

And the rest is history.

 ***One Week Later***

"Kakashi..." Kakashi looked at the little redhead kid with blue eyes "Can we go see mom yet?" He asked.

Kakashi shook his head "Sorry kid. But she is still in the hospital and no one can go."

"And what about Itsuka?" Naruto asked, wanting to see his little sister. He only saw her when his dad said that she saved the village by locking the nine-tails inside her.

"The same. They are in really bad state. Just wait a little longer." He eye-smiled "Why don't we go see your dad?"

"Nah. Dad is working and I don't want to annoy him." He said with a sad looked that killed Kakashi. This kid was his pseudo little brother and he isn't doing a great job keeping him happy. Obito and Rin would had been better for this.

"And if we go see Itachi?" He asked and Naruto looked at him

"I thought you didn't like Uchihas?"

Kakashi shrugged "No. They don't like me. But hey, this are hard times and we all need to be cheered up. So, you want to go?" Naruto nodded as he went to put his sandals and dragged Kakashi out of the house.

They walked across the destroyed Konoha and he could see that everyone was working hard to bring the village back to its feet.

They arrived to the Uchiha compound that suffered big damages. The guards glared at Kakashi but didn't do much. They walked into the compound and towards the house where Itachi lives in.

He could see Itachi holding a bundle in his arms and Naruto rushed to him "Itachi!" Naruto screamed and the Uchiha turned around.

"Naruto." He greeted "Good to see you around. How are you?"

Naruto grinned "I could be better. But Kakashi is doing a great job of taking care of me. Het want to take Sasuke to the park?" Itachi nodded as they exited the compound being followed by the copy-nin that received a look from Fugaku saying 'Protect them'.

Naruto wasn't having the time of his life. He hadn't seen mom in a week and dad barely see him in the night. But he still has Kakashi and Itachi! And Sasuke is a cool baby! Things will look up again too now that he has a sister. But for some reason...

He doesn't believe the last part.

 **And done! That was the prologue of 'Proving Myself'. Hope that you enjoyed. I have to say, I am proud of me, publishing three chapters of three different stories in one day. I deserve a pat in the back. And because I don't know what else to say, we are done! Remember to leave your Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any doubts or suggestions, Follow and Favorite the story and me.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: The Prodigy and the Snake


	2. Chapter 1: The Prodigy and the Snake

Chapter 1

 **I'm back! Welcome everybody to the first chapter of 'Proving Myself'. In this one, Naruto will meet someone that will mold him into what he will become. Also, I decided the pairing. It is...**

 **Naruto x Anko!**

 **I had seen really few fics with this pairing, so here I am, giving it a shot. Also, I want to say the ages. Naruto and Itachi were 5 in the last chapter and here they are 6. And because I don't know what else to say, let's go to the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

 **Jutsu Name**

 **Chapter 1: The Prodigy and the Snake**

One year has passed since the Kyubi attack and things were looking up for the village hidden in the leaves.

The damages were already been restored, shinobis are coming out of the academy trying to refill the forces, and they haven't suffered any attack.

Naruto, now 6 years old, was walking towards the park alone.

Again.

He asked his parents to train him, now that Itachi started his training with his family. But they refused. Not because they didn't want to, but because they were too busy with Itsuka to train him. He understands. He really does. Itsuka is not only a baby but the jailor for the Kyubi. Besides, he knows that once he starts the academy next year, they will help him.

But he can't stay behind Itachi for too long, can he? So, he asked tips from Kakashi. He, just like his parents was busy with ANBU missions, but made some time to talk to him about chakra control. Now it was time to put that to the test.

It was early in the morning and they weren't too many people in the park just yet. He got in front of a tree and remembered what he saw in that book of his dad office.

'Focus chakra in the plant of your feet. Too much and you will be repelled, too little and you won't stick...'

He closed his eyes and focused chakra on his feet just like the book said. He took a deep breath and rushed towards the tree. He took 5 steps before he fell.

He stood up 'More chakra...' he tried again focusing more chakra this time, only to be shot away from the tree.

He grumbled. How could it be so hard!? Kakashi does it. Dad does it. Mom does it. Hell, he even saw Itachi doing it the last time they met.

He stood up and went to try it again. But during all his tries, a pair of golden eyes was watching.

 ***1 Hour Later***

Orochimaru, The Snake Sannin, watched with interest how the son of Minato tried and failed over and over again the tree walking exercise. But what else could he expect? That the kid does it alone?

But he must admit, he is impressed. It was a tall tree by any standards and the kid already got to half of it before falling. His Uzumaki genes showing by ignoring the pain every time he fell from a tall fall.

He kept watching the red head child. He smirked seeing that after 2 hours, he finally reached the top of the tree. He wasn't the only one happy, seeing the grin on the kid's face.

He **shunshined** to the tree to catch the child that was about to fall. He caught him by the neck of his shirt before dropping down to the grass. He carefully placed the child on the floor that grinned at him. "Thanks!"

Orochimaru nodded with a smirk. "You are welcome. Tell me Naruto, why are you here all alone?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he got up "How do you know my name?"

Orochimaru chuckled "Child, your father and I are old... friends, if you would say. Name is Orochimaru."

Naruto nodded relaxing a bit. "Oh. Okay. Nice to meet you Orochimaru. As you already know, my name is Naruto. Naruto Namikaze." He extended his hand and Orochimaru shook it.

"A pleasure. Now, would you mind answering my question?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head "Well... dad and mom are too busy to teach me anything. So-"

"You wanted to teach yourself." Orochimaru finished and Naruto nodded.

"Yep. Pretty much."

"You know Naruto, that isn't how it works." Orochimaru said smirking and Naruto raised an eye brow "You can't just train yourself and expect to be a great shinobi. The idea of teaching, is the master to pass his knowledge to his apprentice."

"I know that. But what I am supposed to do? I already told you that mom and dad are busy. Who else can train me?" Naruto asked and Orochimaru's eyes seemed to glow as an idea pop into his head.

"Well, I was always interested in teaching. Why don't I train you?" He offered and Naruto grinned.

"Really!?" Orochimaru nodded "Thanks! You won't regret it! I'll be the best studdent you could ever wish!"

Orochimaru chuckled at his excitement "We'll see Naruto. Now, let's go to check if you have any injury." He said as he grabbed Naruto and **shunshined** to an old friend's house.

 ***Senju Compound***

"I would love to know why Naruto has a concussion, Orochimaru." Tsunade said while performing healing jutsus on the young boy's head.

"He was trying the tree walking exercise and he fell a couple of times." Orochimaru explained with a neutral face.

Tsunade glared at him before turning to Naruto "And you! Why the hell were you trying that without help!?" She demanded in a stern voice that made Naruto shrink.

"Sorry Grandma. I was trying to learn." He admitted and Tsunade sighed.

"I was just worried you would had injured worst. You only had a small concussion, but it could always be worse." She said and Orochimaru smirked.

"Don't worry Tsunade. I'll be in charge of his training now." Tsunade gave him a look.

"You? And did Minato aprove?"

Orochimaru shook his head "Not yet. But when I ask him and give him my motives, he will agree."

Tsunade sighed and ruffled Naruto's hair. "Well brat, you're ready to go. So, don't get into more trouble. Go play with Itachi or something."

Naruto nodded and with a quick 'Thanks Grandma' he left. Tsunade grumbled about ungrateful brats before turning to her old friend.

"Are you really planning on taking him as a student?"

Orochimaru smirked and nodded "That's the plan. Now if you excuse me, I have a request to make." And with that he **shunshined** to the Hokage Tower.

Tsunade sighed, going to her drawer to pick up a bottle of sake. "This is going to end bad one way or another..."

 ***With Naruto and Itachi***

"Orochimaru?" Itachi asked his friend that nodded.

"That's right! He said he was going to teach me. Just you wait, in no time, I'll be better than you!" He proclaimed and Itachi frowned.

"Father doesn't like this Orochimaru guy." He said and Naruto raised a brow.

"Why? I mean, yes, he is kind of creepy and he reminds me of a snake, but if he trains me, what's the big deal?" Naruto asked and Itachi shook his head.

"I don't know. But all this feel... off." He saw the worried face of Naruto and smiled softly "Hey, want to see if Shisui helps us on a prank?"

Naruto grinned "Or, we can prank Shisui." The kids laughed as they went to the Uchiha compound to prepare their plan.

 ***Hokage Office***

"Denied." Minato said to Orochimaru that frowned. He came here and told Minato that he wishes to train his son and before he could give his reasons, Minato gave his answer.

"Why? If I may ask?"

Minato took a deep breath before answering "He is still a kid, Orochimaru. He is not ready to start training for the shinobi arts." Minato said and Orochimaru scoffed.

"Many kids of his age start their training now. Why he can't?"

"He will start next year in the academy. For now, I want him to enjoy his childhood." Minato said and the Snake Sannin narrowed his eyes.

"I feel that you don't want me to train him, Minato." He said and Minato closed his eyes.

"Nothing like that. Is that-"

"Is what? You want your son to die in his first real mission?" He challenged and Minato glared at him, but Orochimaru wasn't done. "Minato, you and your wife are busy with the village and your daughter. You know, that you will not have time to train him. So, until you have time, what do you say that I'll take care." Minato closed his eyes and Orochimaru smirked. He was thinking it.

"Fine. But if you try anything..." Minato warned and Orochimaru nodded.

"Don't worry Lord Hokage, when you decide to train him, he will be at least chunin material. If not Jonin." Minato nodded but said nothing. Orochimaru left ready to teach his first student.

'This will be fun...'

 **And done! That was chapter 1 of 'Proving Myself'. Hope that you enjoyed. Now, I want to say somethings:**

 **Anko will be also trained by Orochimaru, but it will be more in the future.**

 **And I think that's all I wanted to say... I thought it was more. Anyway! I'll answer any questions is the Reviews or PMs you send me. Now, I have question:**

 **Who do you want to be Naruto Sensei?**

 **Shikaku Nara**

 **Inoichi Yamananka**

 **Choza Akimichi**

 **Tsume Inuzuka**

 **Shibi Aburame**

 **Tell me in the Reviews or PM me. In two chapters this will be revealed. And that's all! Remember to leave your Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any doubts or suggestions, Follow and Favorite me and the story.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Breaking and Toughening Bonds


	3. Chapter 2: Breaking and Toughening Bonds

Chapter 2

 **I'm back! Welcome everybody to the second chapter of 'Proving Myself'. I know, we are moving fast. But it is because I am motivated. Also, I wanted to inform that I changed my mind about the pairing, now it is Naruto x Mei. Now, because I don't know what else to say, let's go the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

 **Jutsu Name**

 **Chapter 2: Breaking and Toughening Bonds**

Naruto was blocking each blow that his sensei was sending to him. They had been training for 3 months now and Orochimaru was pleased.

Naruto absorbed the information like a sponge. And not only in the shinobi arts.

He took Naruto to his labs once or twice and the child was fascinated. He looked to everything like if it was the finest piece of art. He admired even the smaller details. He chuckled remembering that. Maybe he will have an assistant really soon.

The spar finished when Orochimaru connected a punch to his face sending him towards a tree. Naruto rubbed the back of his head and Orochimaru chuckled "Very well Naruto. But you are still far away from me."

"I can tell sensei." Naruto said standing up slwoly.

"You know Naruto, if you accept the modifications, I offer you, you would-"

"Sorry sensei. But my answer is still the same. I want to make myself strong with what I have in hand." Naruto explained and Orochimaru scowled but nodded.

"Suit yourself. Now, how is the jutsu I taught you is going?" He asked and Naruto grinned.

He stretched his arm towards the training dummy and said " **Sen'ei Jashu (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)"** Out of his sleeve, 6 snakes came out and jumped to the dummy biting it. Orochimaru smirked.

"Good job. At this rate I might let you sign the snake contract sooner than expected."

Naruto eyes brightened "Really!?"

"Maybe." He said before looking up to the sun position. "Let's call it a day. We had going at it for 3 hours." Naruto frowned but nodded. He really enjoyed having this training sessions with Orochimaru.

He walked towards the Uchiha compound. Maybe Itachi wasn't busy and they could train together. He arived to the Uchiha compound and walked to Itachi's house. He knocked on the door and his aunt Mikoto opened the door.

"Oh Naruto! What a nice surprise. Are you looking for Itachi?" She asked and Naruto nodded "He is inside with Sasuke. Why don't you join him?"

Naruto smiled and nodded. He walked inside the Uchiha mansion and went to the nursery room, where he could see Itachi playing with Sasuke.

"Hey Itachi!" Naruto said making his Uchiha friend jump of surprise. He turned around and smiled to Naruto.

"Naruto. Came to see me or Sasuke?" Itachi asked and Naruto smirked.

"Mostly you but hey, hanging out with Sasuke is always more fun." He joked and Itachi smiled.

"Maybe. Mother says that he is way happier baby than what I was."

"You were always too... how to say it... Uchiha." Itachi gave his friend a look and was going to say something when Sasuske started to make some noises calling for attention.

They turned to the baby and smiled. He honestly spends more time with Sasuke that with his own sister. Not because he doesn't want to be with her, but because she needs so much attention from his parents that he can barely be close to her.

Itachi looked at him with a worry look. He knows or has a feeling about what is going on at his friend's home. He can't do much but give him a friendly shoulder. And Sasuke seems to think the same.

But he knows that everything will work itself out. Once Itsuka grows up a little bit more, they are going back to being the perfect family they always were.

 ***Hours Later***

Naruto was all afternoon with Itachi and Sasuke. He even sparred a little with Itachi and trained with him when Itachi's dad Fugaku offered it to him. He only stayed there a little bit. He didn't want to intrude to much in the father and son training.

It was getting late and he needed to get home before dinner, otherwise mom was going to get mad. He walked home and opened the door and saw that the lights of his living room were turned on. he peeked his head to see if there was someone there.

"So, we should wait?" He heard his dad voice ask and he looked to see his uncle Jiraya nod.

"Yeah. For now, Itsuka should be the priority. She has the fox sealed inside of her. You need to focus more on her. Not only at his training. But in most of the things. If she gets upset, the fox might try to break out." Jiraya explained and he saw his mom raise an eyebrow.

"And what about Naruto?"

"We can wait. He is already being trained by Orochimaru. And you can start helping him once he starts the academy next year."

"But-" Kushina said again but Jiraya interrupted her.

"Kushina, it might be hard to hear, but Naruto isn't as important as Itsuka."

Kushina frowned and was going to counter at that, when Minato talked "Kushina. Jiraya-sensei is right. What if the seal break? She needs to control the Kyubi and for that she needs our help."

Kushina glared at her husband before sighing. "Maybe you are right. But we are not forgetting about him! Once he gets into the academy we will start his training!" She demanded but Naruto wasn't there anymore.

 ***Konoha Research and Development Department (R &D)***

Orochimaru finished one day of work. Between his job as head of the R&D department and training his newest apprentice, it consumed most of his time.

He walked towards the door and felt a presence outside. He raised a brow. He wasn't expecting anyone and his workers had acces to the lab during all times. Narrowing his eyes, he took out a kunai and walked to the door, he slowly opened it to hear a child sobbing.

He put down his kunai and opened the door to see Naruto crying at the door. He bent down, "Something wrong, Naruto?" He asked and Naruto looked at him with his blue eyes.

"I want them..." Orochimaru raised a brow "I want the modifications." Oh.

The Snake Sannin smirked and moved from the door "Well, you're lucky. I was about to close the labs for today. Come in. We have no time to waste."

Naruto nodded as he walked into the dark labs. His sensei guided him towards a secret room hidden under his office, where there was an operation bed and multiple machines. He stopped to at the entrance and Orochimaru patted his back. He looked to the man that gave him a reassuring smile. Naruto smiled back and nodded.

"Laid on the bed, Naruto. I'll get everything ready meanwhile." Orochimaru said and Naruto obeyed. He got on the operation bed and laid his head against the cold metal. He looked to Orochimaru that put-on operation gloves and a mask. He walked close to Naruto and placed a mask over his mouth. "Count to ten backwards Naruto. Then he can start the operation."

Naruto nodded "Ten. Nine... Eight...Sev..." After that, he passed out.

 ***Next Day***

Minato was between worried and angry.

Worried because Naruto didn't come home last night.

Angry, because Orochimaru told him that he spend the night with him at the R&D Department doing some 'special training', whatever that meant.

He with Jiraya went there to the R&D Department to see if the man had harmed Naruto. "Come on Minato, I know that Orochimaru doesn't like you, but I doubt he would harm the kid."

Minato didn't answer. They just arrived to the R&D department building and Minato was going to open the door, but Orochimaru opened it from the inside and smirked to the two shinobi.

"Oh! Jiraya, Lord Hokage. What a pleasant surprise. In what may I help you two?" He asked and Minato glared at him.

"Where is my son?"

Orochimaru nodded without losing his smirk "I guessed you weren't here to say a mere 'hello'. Follow me, he is having breakfast."

They followed the man to his office where they saw Naruto eating from a bowl. Minato smiled seeing that his son was okay. "Naruto. Good to see that you are al-" He stopped in mid-sentence when he saw Naruto.

He looked alright but something was different. Now his blue eyes were had a vertical slit. Just like the ones of a snake.

He glared at Orochimaru "What have you done to him!" Minato demanded ready to kill Orochimaru when Naruto grabbed his arm.

"Dad. I wanted this."

"You wanted what? What did he do?" Minato asked confused by the situation.

"Modifications, Lord Hokage." Orochimaru said and Minato glared at him.

"Orochimaru, you need to be clearer." Jiraya said and Orochimaru nodded.

"Very well. You see, last night, Naruto came running here asking me to make him stronger. The reason? I don't know. But, not wanting to disappoint, I agreed to make some modifications to his body. Now he has more agility, immunity against poisons and I even enhanced his reflexes."

"And why wasn't I informed?" Minato asked and Orochimaru shrugged.

"I thought it was master-student secret. But Naruto is happy with it, so why are we complaining about it?" He asked with a smirk.

"He is right Minato." Jiraya said "If the kid is happy with whatever Orochi-Teme did, why complain. Hell, it might help him become a better shinobi in the future."

Minato glared at Orochimaru before sighing. "Fine. If Naruto is fine with all this, I'll allow it. But hear me Orochimaru; if my son gets harmed in any way possible, I-"

"Don't worry lord Hokage. I get the message. Now Naruto, why don't you go home. Your mother must be worried about you." Naruto nodded and bowed before leaving, followed by Minato.

Jiraya stayed behind and looked at Orochimaru with a questioning look "What are you planning?"

"Me? Just to make sure that my first student is competent. Didn't you want the same with Minato?" Orochimaru asked back and Jiraya nodded slowly.

"Fine. But please, don't do anything stupid Teme." Jiraya said and Orochimaru smirked.

"Stupid? Me? That is something someone like you would say, Dobe."

Jiraya chuckled and left the lab "You should come and drink with us again. Tsuande-Hime miss you."

Orochimaru nodded "When I make some time, Jiraya. But for now, I am making the future."

 ***Namikaze Compound***

"HE DID WHAT TO NARUTO!?" Kushina demanded to her husband that nodded slowly.

"That's right. He did something to Naruto body last night. Modifications he called them."

"I don't care what they are called! The point stands that he did something to him and now his eyes are different!"

"He said that it was just a secondary effect. Nothing to worry about."

"And you are okay with all this?!" Kushina asked and Minato sighed.

"No. But, what else can we do? Orochimaru is a great shinobi and seems to be an even better teacher. Someone needs to prepare Naruto while we focus on Itsuka." Minato explained and Kushina sighed.

"It doesn't mean that I will like it, but alright."

In another room of the house, Naruto was holding his little sister in his arms. He was looking at her with his blue eyes that now where like the ones of a snake. Itsuka was watching him with interest and Naruto smiled. "Hey Itsuka. I'm your big brother. I know we haven't had too much time to talk, but I just wanted to tell you something." Itsuka tilted her head and Naruto took a deep breath.

"I already know that they choose you over me. But I want you to remember, that no matter what, I'll always be by your side. Because I love you." He kissed her forehead and Itsuka giggled.

Naruto smiled. Even if his parents see him as the second best, he will always have his little sister.

 **And done! That was chapter 2 of 'Proving Myself'. Now, usually I would explain the parts that doesn't make a lot of sense at plain view. But because I am lazy, I will let you ask the questions and then I will answer them. We cool? Yes? Cool. And that's all! Remember to vote for the sensei that next chapter will be revealed, leave your Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any doubt or suggestion, Follow and Favorite me and the story.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: New Team, New Friends, New Challenges


	4. Chapter 3: Starting as a Shinobi

Chapter 3

 **I'm back! Welcome everybody to chapter 3 of 'Proving Myself'. In this one, we are going to see the Team that Naruto got, his teammates and his sensei. And if I have enough creativity, some D-Ranks. I want to say this before we start: Naruto and Itachi are 7. His teammate will be 12. Sasuke and Itsuka and the rest of that generation is 2. And now, we can start.**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

 **Jutsu Name**

 **Chapter 3: Starting as a Shinobi**

"You improved my eyesight, Sensei?" Naruto asked as he was getting off the bed were Orochimaru made the modifications to his body. The snake sannin nodded.

"That's right. With that, we already have 10 modified parts in your body." He said smirking at his apprentice that nodded. Naruto still has his spikey red hair, his blue snake like eyes, and was wearing a light blue kimono top, a fishnet shirt under it, and grey baggy pants.

"I should go if I want to get to the graduation." Naruto said and Orochimaru raised an amused eyebrow.

"Oh. So, you are indeed going to graduate. What a nice surprise."

Naruto nodded "Me and Itachi think that we are ready for the shinobi life. We had been trained better than most of our generation. We need to move further."

Orochimaru smirked at the motivation of his student. "And your parents? What does they think about this?"

Naruto shrugged "I haven't asked them or told them." He bowed to Orochimaru "Goodbye sensei."

Orochimaru nodded "Good luck Naruto. You will need it."

 ***Academy***

"Are you nervous?" Itachi asked his friend as they walked to the class of this year graduates.

Naruto smiled at his friend that was still getting used to his now more snake like features. "Not at all. I prepared myself for this. Are you nervous, Itachi?"

Itachi shook his head "Not at all. As you said, we prepared for this." He said as they arrived to the class.

The teacher introduced them and informed the students that they will be taking the exam with them this year. Some were annoyed and others didn't care thinking that they would fail.

They sat down next to each other as they received curious glances from the students. Next to them, they had a girl with brown hair made in a pony tail and red marks on her face and was looking at them curiously. "Aren't you two too young to be here?"

Naruto smiled at the girl "Age no matters when you have skill."

Behind them, a girl with purple hair made in a pineapple like hairstyle "I doubt you have any skill at all. You two might as well be babies!"

"Anko! Don't treat them like that!" The brown-haired girl scolded at Anko while Naruto chuckled.

"Don't worry. We knew we weren't welcomed in the first place. So, we just need to show you all." Itachi nodded but remained in silence. Not so long after, the exams began.

 ***After the Exams***

"That was... unexpected." Anko said as she watched the two brats that went today to take the exam and come out doing ones, if not, the bests performances in the entire exams.

They knocked out two out of the three instructors making the test, hit bullseye at the kunai and shuriken throwing and both did one more jutsu besides the academy standards.

Now both of them where chatting happily about how well they done. She has some questions to ask.

"Hey! Broody! Snaky!" Anko called to catch their attention. Both kids turned around to see the older girl run to them.

Naruto smiled at her "Anko... right?" She nodded with a grin "May we help you in something?"

"I was wondering how you two are so good. Can you tell me?" She asked and Itachi closed his eyes.

"I thought we were babies with no skill at all."

Anko laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of her head. "Okay, I'm sorry. I judged you two without knowing how good you were. Can you please tell me your secret?"

Itachi and Naruto shared a look before looking at Anko "Well, we can. But... with one condition." Naruto said with a smirk while placing his hand in his chin.

Anko nodded and Naruto chuckled "If you pay our tab at Ichiraku's, we will tell you."

"Deal!" Anko screamed not knowing in what she just got into.

 ***Hokage Office***

"Hiruzen, why did you allowed both, Naruto and Itachi to graduate earlier?" Minato asked the old and retired kage that smiled at him.

"Well, I had seen the progress that both of them had done this last time, and I thought that it was time for them to graduate. Besides, I already made their team."

Minato sighed as he rubbed his templates. Ever since Naruto got his modifications, he had seen him less and less. Even when he offered to train him, he politely refused.

"Fine. They will graduate." Minato said and Hiruzen nodded with a smile.

"Thanks for understanding Minato."

 ***Next Week, Academy***

Naruto and Itachi were sat next to each other again, this time waiting for team placements. Only that this time, Anko was next to Naruto asking them both questions.

"Anko, we already told you our secret." Itachi said and Anko rolled her eyes.

"You just told me to train harder! I already do that!"

Naruto chuckled while Itachi sighed. How can this girl be older than them and behave like a spoiled kid?

The sensei enter the class and was ready to explain the team placements. He said the firsts ones and both Naruto and Itachi were waiting for their turn.

"Team 7: Naruto Namikaze, Itachi Uchiha and Anko Mitarashi. Your sensei is Shikaku Nara."

Naruto and Itachi smiled happy to be in the same team while Anko grinned. 'Now they will tell me!'

They waited for their sensei to arrive. And waited. And waited. And once the class was empty, their sensei came in. "Team 7?" He asked and Anko frowned.

"Do you see someone else?" She asked and Shikaku shrugged.

"Just making sure. Go to training ground 10." with that, he **shunshined** away.

Itachi and Naruto stood up ready to go and Anko followed the two prodigies to make sure she doesn't get lost.

They arrived to the training ground to find Shikaku taking a nap at the shadow of a tree.

"Should we wake him up?" Anko asked.

"Probably. We need him to train us." Itachi said and Naruto pinched Shikaku's nose making him wake up.

Once Naruto got off him and Shikaku sat back up they started. "Okay, now that we are all here, let's introduce ourselves. Tell us your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams." No one answered. He released a sigh "Fine, I'll go first. My name is Shikaku Nara, I like watching clouds and shogi, I dislike troublesome things, my hobbies are... well, drinking if it counts, and my dream for the future is to have a good, quiet team that doesn't mess around." He said and pointed Anko to go next that grinned.

"My name is Anko Mitarashi!"

"And there goes my dream..." Shikaku muttered but Anko ignored him.

"I like dango and dislike people that dislike dango! My hobby is to eat dango and train and my dream is to become a great kunoichi!"

"How inspiring..." Shikaku said dryly and pointed to Naruto that smiled at him.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze. I enjoy learning and dislike morons that take everything for granted. My hobby is to train and my dream... is to help this world to evolve."

"Nice..." He pointed to Itachi next.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha, I like spending time with my family and friends and dislike anyone that would be against their own home or blood. My hobbies are to train and read and my dream is to protect this village."

Shikaku nodded "Okay. Now, for the test-"

"Wait, test!?" Anko interrupted him and Shikaku sighed.

"Yes. A test. To be precise, this is the real test to determine if you become genin. If you fail, I will send you back to the academy."

Itachi narrowed his eyes, Anko widen hers and Naruto lost his smile getting serious. Shikaku stood up "To pass, you just need to find me and catch me." And with that, he **Shunshin** away.

"H-He can't do that right!?" Anko asked and Naruto shook his head.

"He can. I knew the test was too easy. There was no possible way for that to be real."

"So, what now?" Itachi asked and Naruto smiled at him as he bit his thumb.

"Find him."

 ***Later***

In his head, it was a great plan.

Tell the brats to find him, he will hide, put traps and sleep a nap and in the end, he will not have a team.

All happy.

But he wasn't expected for Minato's kid to have the snake contract and send snakes after him, neither that Fugaku kid could create such big fireballs or have the sharingan for that matter and the girl to kick and punch so strongly.

He almost went all out with them but managed to control himself. In the end he had a new team.

'I bet that Yoshino will be happy...'

 ***R &D Department***

"So, you passed." Orochimaru said pleased of the achivement of his student that smiled at him.

"It wasn't hard. We just had one tracker snake after Shikaku and that was it. Once he had him in our sights, he went all out." Naruto explained and Orochimaru chuckled.

"KuKuKu... Just as I expected from my star student."

"I am your only student."

"That's why you are my star student." Naruto smiled at the comment and was about to leave. Anko invited him and Itachi to, according to her, eat 'The Food of the Gods', when Orochimaru stopped him.

"Naruto, I want to give you this." Orochimaru said and in his hand, he had a scroll. Naruto eyed the scroll waiting for an explanation "We aren't going to be seeing each other so frequently anymore. So I want you to have this scroll that contain the best ways to use your modifications."

Naruto smiled at his sensei as he grabbed the scroll and opened to see what it contain with eyes shining in awe.

Orochimaru smirked... so much potential in one body...

One body soon to be his.

 **And done! That was chapter 3 of 'Proving Myself'. Hope you enjoyed. Now, I wanted to update this story some time ago, but I didn't found motivation to do it. Now that I got it back, I'll try to update more frequently. No promises thought. And that's all! Remember to leave a Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any doubts or suggestions, Follow and Favorite me and the story.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Hero


	5. Chapter 4: Demon of the Sand

Chapter 4

 **I'm back! Welcome everybody to chapter 4 of 'Proving Myself'. In this one, I am going to make a time skip. I originally was going to have this chapter be a short one, but it would also be a boring one, so instead I am going to skip to the Chunin Exams, I know, the story is moving quickly, but it is to make it more interesting. Now, we can begin.**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

 **Jutsu Name**

 **Chapter 4: Demon of the Sand**

"Team 7 reporting after another successful mission!" Anko screamed as she enters the hokage office followed by her team. Naruto chuckles at her excitement while Itachi shook his head.

Shikaku groaned as he muttered 'Troublesome brat' before looking at Minato that seemed amused for this distraction of the paperwork. "What she said. The mission was a success and the client got to his village safely."

Minato nodded with a smile "Good to know. Now, Shikaku do you mind staying for a second. Team 7, you can leave."

Team 7 did that and left the two shinobi alone. Minato closed his eyes before asking "I know what you are going to ask."

"And you are going to say no?"

"I don't know Shikaku. No other team had been requested to take the chunin exams and two members of your team are 5 year younger than the rest of this generation. I-"

"If you are worried about Naruto, you shouldn't. He alongside Itachi, are prodigies. And I can tell you that they are better than most, if not all of this generation and maybe even past this." Shikaku interrupted and Minato sighed.

"Kushina isn't going to be happy about this..." He muttered making Shikaku smirk "Okay, I will allow to Team 7, go to Sunagakure no Sato to take part of the Chunin Exams this year." Minato declared and Shikaku smirk widened.

"Good call Minato."

 ***Sunagakure no Sato, A couple of days later***

"What do you mean that we are early!?" Anko screamed at her sensei that rubbed the back of his neck. They were in the hotel room given to them by the village as they were informed that they were 2 weeks too early for the chunin exams and they were the first outside team to arrive.

"I thought that you guys wanted some time to tour around the village before the exam. What's the big deal?"

"What the hell are we supposed to do in two weeks while we wait?!" Anko demanded and Naruto sighed.

"We can't train, otherwise some teams might find out our weaknesses and tour around the village will get boring at day 2."

"I agree." Itachi said and Shikaku shrugged.

"Well, while you figure that out, I will take a nap." He said with a yawn as a malicious smirk formed on Naruto's lips.

"Well, if that's the case, I hope you don't find the floor to hard."

Shikaku raised an eyebrow "Why that?"

Itachi seeing where he was going with this smiled "As you can see, Sensei there are only three beds. And we as participants in the exams need to be as comfortable as possible. So, you can either sleep on the floor..."

"Or in the couch." Naruto pointed to a couch that seemed to be made out of rock with a small smile.

Shikaku growled "Troublesome team..."

 ***Outside the hotel***

"So, any idea where to start?" Itachi asked as Anko grinned.

"What if we search for some dango?" She suggested and Naruto chuckled.

"I think we should look for something to eat. Not dango." Anko pouted at that and Naruto noticed something.

It was a red-haired boy alone holding a teddy-bear. People looked at him like if he was a plague as he looked miserable.

Naruto walked towards him and smiled at him "Hello. Are you lost?"

The kid looked at him as Itachi and Anko walked next to him "N-No... I'm... looking to play with someone..."

"Cool! We can play with you!" Anko declared and Itachi and Naruto decided to play along.

The kid's name is Gaara and once he was sure that the konoha shinobi were really going to play with him, his eyes shined with excitement. They played tag, hide and seek and charades.

 ***Hotel Room***

"Now I know why you guys like having little brothers!" Anko exclaimed as Naruto chuckled and Itachi smiled.

"Actually, this is the first time I actually act like an older brother. Itsuka is too small and mother and father spent way too much time with her." Naruto explained and Anko blinked confused.

"And why don't you join them?"

"I am too busy training."

"You three are back?" Shikaku asked from the floor, as he made a pillow with his jonin jacket.

Itachi nodded as he stared his sensei "Yes. We met a new friend."

"Good, good. Anyway, I looked for a place to train in the meantime we are here."

Anko grinned as Shikaku yawned and stretched "Really!? Thanks Sensei!" She said as she went and hugged the man.

Shikaku groaned "You're welcome I guess. So... can I sleep on the bed?"

"No."

"Of course not."

"Nope!"

Shikaku groaned as he laid his head back on his makeshift pillow. Tomorrow they will train for the exams.

For that and making him sleep like this, he will make tomorrow into hell.

 **And done! I know, this chapter was shorter, but short chapter is better than no chapter at all. Besides, next chapter can be one of two things. Option one, chunin exams. Option 2, timeskip for some years in the future when a fight happens against a character in this story. Leave your vote in the reviews or PM it to me.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**


End file.
